nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Kidōmaru
is a Kyoto yōkai and one of Hagoromo Gitsune's loyal followers. He bears a strong hatred toward Nurarihyon as a result of the events 400 years ago, which is also later applied to Rikuo, due to the similarities of appearance between Rikuo's "night" form and Nurarihyon in his prime. Appearance Personality History 1,000 years ago A younger Kidōmaru seemingly acted as Abe no Seimei's attendant, both driving the latter's yōkai vehicle and going with him when he visited his mother. He was the only other one present (aside from Hagoromo Gitsune) when Seimei realized the best way to perfect his resurrection technique. After a court noble killed Hagoromo Gitsune in search of an eternal youth elixir and Seimei slaughtered everyone in the building, Kidōmaru was shown following him along with younger versions of Ibaraki Dōji and Kyōkotsu. 400 years ago Appearing as one of Lady Yodo's bodyguards, Kidōmaru was one of several to intervene when Nurarihyon first tried to attack her. Later, while Nurarihyon and Hagoromo Gitsune battled, Kidōmaru faced off against Hihi. The outcome of their fight was left undecided when Hagoromo Gitsune met defeat and her forces lost their reason to continue fighting. Synopsis Tōno Arc Together with his subordinates Danki and Gyūriki, Kidōmaru journeys to Tōno Village to borrow 20-30 warriors for use in the upcoming battle against the Keikain's seals. When Akagappa refuses, stating that the village has no obligation to help Kyoto's yōkai, Kidōmaru comments on how unfortunate it is that Tōno Village is affiliating itself with the Nura Clan.He and his subordinates leave on a negative note after Akagappa's advisor makes a remark about Hagoromo Gitsune's defeat 400 years prior.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 70, page 29 While heading toward the border of Tōno Village, they contemplate killing a few of its members to vent their frustrations but ultimately decide it would have the opposite effect for a group like the Tōno yōkai. Before they reach the border, Kidōmaru notices a figure in the near-distance whose appearance he recognizes immediately as that of Nurarihyon, not knowing it is actually Rikuo in "night" form. Gyūriki launches a surprise attack which Rikuo is just barely able to dodge and the latter hurriedly starts to flee the area, having rendered himself invisible via his Meikyō Shisui technique. Kidōmaru, however, isn't fooled and recalls how Nurarihyon had used the same technique in attacking Hagoromo Gitsune. When Kidōmaru has no trouble cutting through Rikuo's fear, he realizes that the figure isn't the Nurarihyon he remembers, and comes to the conclusion that Rikuo must be Nurarihyon's grandson. He decides to give Rikuo's head to Hagoromo Gitsune as a trophy and send the rest of Rikuo's body as a message to Nurarihyon. Gyūriki launches another attack, but it is intercepted by Itaku, who cuts off the man's arm. Rikuo prevents Itaku from assisting against the Kyoto yōkai any further by declaring that they are his foes, and - discovering how to utilize the Kyōka Suigetsu technique he had seen his grandfather perform previously - easily defeats both of Kidōmaru's subordinates. Kidōmaru comes to realize that Rikuo's fear is far more dangerous than he had first thought and immediately attacks when Rikuo lets his guard down. Before he can land a blow, he finds himself frozen in ice courtesy of Reira, and the rest of Rikuo's Tōno group arrive to suggest Kidōmaru give up and leave quietly unless he intends to fight the entire village. Easily freeing himself from the ice with a swing of his sword, Kidōmaru declares he has no intention of bringing ruin to Tōno, but adds that he will never forget how Tōno chose to help Nurarihyon's grandson. After stating that Kyōto will fall under Hagoromo Gitsune's control within a fortnight, he leaves. Kyōto Arc Moving along with the other core members of the Kyoto yōkai, he is the one who informs Tsuchigumo of the approach of Rikuo's forces, who he deems strong enough to interest the spider-like yōkai.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 82, page 15 Later, after hearing that the delivery of Ikigimo had been delayed, he comes to Ryūen-ji to investigate.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 103, page 15 Upon finding Ibaraki Dōji engaged in battle with Kubinashi and Kejōrō, Kidōmaru stabs the latter from behind and chides Ibaraki Dōji for wasting time on such weak opponents. He is subsequently unable to remove the seal pillar that Yura drops on Ryūen-ji, realizing he can't even so much as touch it without receiving a sharp jolt. Kidōmaru recognizes Hidemoto, who has been instructing Yura, and becomes enraged. He is easily able to repeatedly slice through her Yomi Okuri, Yura MAX technique and grabs her by the neck, stating his intent to sacrifice her to Hagoromo Gitsune. A sudden attack by Ryūji's shikigami Gengen puts Kidōmaru on the defensive and leaves him covered in water. Though he is then electrocuted by Mamiru, he only sustains minor injuries. He next appears a few days later in Nijō Castle when Rikuo's forces invade in search of Hagoromo Gitsune. Kidōmaru and his oni subordinates block Rikuo's path, and, when Rikuo refuses to bow down to the Kyoto yōkai and celebrate the Nue's rebirth, Kidōmaru summons forth an alternate space containing monstrous Gate of Rajōmon and attacks. Rikuo and Tsurara start to perform an Izutsu-type Matoi, but Kidōmaru easily cuts through Tsurara's fear and cancels the technique mid-way. He then reveals that he is already familiar with the matoi technique, having clashed fears with Rihan on multiple occasions in the past. Realizing he has been taking Rikuo too lightly, Kidōmaru attacks with his Kengeki Umenoki technique - and finds it blocked by a myriad of weapons courtesy of Kurotabō. Kidōmaru continues exchanging blows with Kurotabō while the latter explains an alternate matoi method to Rikuo. Using his Ouka technique, Kidōmaru seriously injures his opponent, but is soon faced with Rikuo and Kurotabō's Kasane-type matoi. After sustaining injuries himself, Kidōmaru leaps atop the Gate of Rajōmon to launch his strongest technique - which Rikuo is able to avoid, shifting beside Kidōmaru and stabbing him with a myriad of blades. Before Rikuo can finish him off, however, the floor bursts open and the Nue fetus is born at last. In the mad rush that follows, Kidōmaru is forgotten. Following the Nue's successful rebirth and subsequent inability to keep his body intact, Kidōmaru is among those who follow him back to hell. Weapons & Abilities Kidōmaru wields a pair of katana which are kept worn at his side at all times. His method of attack involves massive barrages of sword slashes capable of cutting through both the fear of other yōkai and energy-based techniques. He even has no difficulty slicing through the fear surrounding Tōno Village.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 70, page 26 He is also able to summon forth the Gate of Rajōmon, which can be used to amplify the range and power of his sword slashes. Techniques *'Kengeki Umenoki' (剣劇 梅の木, lit. "plum tree swordplay") is a slashing attack like the branches of a tree, limitlessly expanding. *'Ouka' (桜花, lit. "cherry blossom") is a slashing attack with ten times the speed of Umenoki. It is described as being like the scattering of millions upon millions of flower petals. *'Kokū' (虚空, lit. "void") is a slashing attack whose speed is ten times faster than Ouka and is said to reduce whatever it touches to nothingness. *'Kengeki Muryō' (剣劇 無量, lit. "immeasurable swordplay") is a technique used in conjunction with the Gate of Rajōmon. By stabbing his swords into the roof of the gate, Kidōmaru is able to protrude larger versions of the blades from the rooftop behind him. These are then used to perform a speedy slashing attack which reduces opponents to dust. Quotes *''"I do not believe you have any justification at all for hindering us and our wish." '' References Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Yokai Category:Male